The present invention relates to a shopping cart that can also function as a stroller, child seat carrier, or the like. More specifically, the present invention relates generally to a combined shopping cart stroller. The combined shopping cart stroller can have a number of cargo carrying and passenger carrying configurations.
Shopping carts and strollers both enjoy widespread use in retail environments and elsewhere. On a typical shopping cart, a cargo carrying area is defined by a rigid frame in the forward portion of the cart. A usually collapsible rearwardly facing child seat is commonly provided in a rear portion of the frame. On existing shopping carts, the child seat is often sized to accommodate only small children within a certain very limited size range, and thus such existing shopping carts may not be well suited to carry larger children and/or infants. Moreover, existing shopping carts are not well suited for carrying certain types of cargo, such as, by way of example, large packages and products or clothing on hangers. Further, existing shopping carts tend to carry all of the cargo in a single area, with no means for separately transporting dissimilar goods or goods of different size and shape. On the other hand, existing child carriers, strollers, or infant seats are designed specifically for carrying children and usually have no capacity for safely receiving and transporting cargo.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a device that safely and effectively combines one or more of the functions of a shopping cart with one or more of the functions of a child carrier, stroller, or infant seat.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a combined shopping cart stroller having cargo carrying and passenger carrying capabilities includes a frame supported on wheels for rolling movement. The frame includes an upper frame portion and a lower frame portion. A seat is mounted to the frame and includes a generally upright seat back and a seat bottom. The combined shopping cart stroller also includes a plurality of cargo areas. A first cargo area is behind the seat back and is defined in the space generally bounded by the lower frame portion and a rearward portion of the upper frame portion. A second cargo area is below the seat bottom. A third cargo area is defined in the space generally bounded by the seat bottom and at least a forward portion of the upper frame portion.
In one embodiment, the upper frame portion extends from a point at or near a forward end of the lower frame portion. In another embodiment, the seat bottom is shiftable between an unfolded position in which the seat bottom is positioned in a generally horizontal orientation to support a passenger and a folded position in which the seat bottom is positioned in a generally upright position, the third cargo area being expandable when the seat bottom is in the folded position. In another embodiment, the first cargo area includes a flexible cargo bag. In yet another embodiment, a rearward portion of the upper frame portion includes a handle. In yet another embodiment, the frame is adapted to support an infant seat within the frame-mounted seat.
Another aspect of the invention is directed to a combined shopping cart stroller having cargo carrying and passenger carrying capabilities including a frame supported on wheels for rolling movement, the frame including an at least primarily horizontal lower frame portion having a forward end and a rearward end and a curved upper frame portion extending from a point at or near the forward end of the lower frame portion to a point spaced above the rearward end of the lower frame portion. The combined shopping cart stroller also includes a seat back fixed to the frame and a seat bottom movable relative to the seat back between an unfolded position in which the seat back and seat bottom are positioned to support a passenger and a folded position. The frame also defines a plurality of cargo areas.
In one embodiment, the plurality of cargo areas includes a cargo area behind the seat back and defined in the space generally bounded by the lower frame portion and a rearward portion of the upper frame portion. In another embodiment, the rearward portion of the upper frame portion includes a handle, the handle defining a cargo area. In yet another embodiment, the frame includes a floor defining at least a portion of a cargo area. In another embodiment, the frame includes a cargo area defined in the space generally bounded by the seat bottom and a forward portion of the upper frame portion, the cargo area being expandable when the seat bottom is in the folded position.
Another aspect of the invention is directed to a shopping cart including a lower frame portion supported on wheels for rolling movement and an upper frame portion supported by the lower frame portion, the upper frame portion including a handle. A seat back is mounted on the upper frame portion and spaced from the handle. A seat bottom is mounted on the seat back and located at least in part between the seat back and the upper frame portion. The shopping cart further includes a first cargo area in the space at least partially defined by the handle, the seat back, and the lower frame portion, a second cargo area in the space below the seat bottom and bounded by the lower frame portion, and a third cargo area in the space at least partially defined by the seat bottom and the upper frame portion.
Other objects, features and advantages are inherent in the apparatus claimed and disclosed or will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and its accompanying drawings.